The present invention relates generally to the field of data collection and analysis and reporting. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated method of collecting data in response to a plurality of questionnaires, analyzing them and reporting the results to a third party.
Collection of statistical data can be prohibitively expensive. Specifically, a questionnaire must be prepared and distributed. The questionnaire must then be completed by the respondent and returned so that the results can be recorded and analyzed. Typically, questionnaires are mailed to potential respondents along with return postage; however, many questionnaires go unanswered, due to either forgetfulness or inconvenience. Furthermore, the returned questionnaires must be recorded manually and then analyzed, resulting in further costs. As a result, many small scale surveys that could provide useful information go undone. Finally, there is considerable lag time, as the questionnaires must be sent out, returned, recorded, analyzed and then reported, causing some to think that they are hardly worth the effort. Clearly, an automated method of data collection and analysis which would reduce costs and eliminate waiting is needed.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for automated data collection, analysis and reporting comprising:
(a) providing a database containing a plurality of questionnaires, each questionnaire composed of a series of questions and each questionnaire associated with an identifier;
(b) providing a control unit connected to the database, said control unit including a computerized voice synthesizer;
(c) connecting the control unit to a respondent via a telephone line such that the control unit identifies the respondent and accesses from the questionnaires in the database a specific one questionnaire to be completed by the respondent from the database;
(d) generating a computerized voice via the voice synthesizer corresponding to a question from the questionnaire to be completed;
(e) prompting the respondent to enter a response to the question using a telephone keypad;
(f) recording the response entered; and
(g) repeating steps (d)-(f) until all of the questions in the questionnaire to be completed have been answered.
The control unit may prompt the voice synthesizer to repeat the question if an invalid response is entered.
The control unit may be arranged to connect to more than one respondent at a time. In this manner, the database of questionnaires may be accessed by more than one respondent at a time.
The control unit may be connected to the respondent by the respondent calling the control unit.
The control unit may be connected to the respondent by the control unit calling the respondent. The control unit may include an automated dialer for calling respondents. In this manner, the control unit may be directed to call a number of potential respondents and ask them to complete the questionnaire. It is of note that this process is entirely automated.
Preferably, the method includes:
(h) reporting the responses of the respondent to a third party.
Alternatively, the method may include:
(h) analyzing the responses entered by the respondent; and
(i) providing results of the analysis to a third party.
More preferably, the results are provided electronically. That is, the control unit, for example, faxes the results directly to a third party or posts the results on a web page that can be accessed by the third party. Furthermore, this process may be completely automated.
Preferably, the method includes:
(h) providing a second database containing responses of previous respondents; and
(i) storing the responses of the respondent in the second database such that the responses are associated with said respondent.
More preferably, the method further includes:
(j) averaging the responses of the respondent and the previous respondents to each question; and
(k) reporting to a third party.
The report may include the responses of the respondent and the averages.
The third party may be a health care provider and the questionnaire may be a medically-related questionnaire.
The respondent may be identified by the control unit by an identification number, said identification number identifying the respondent, the questionnaire to be completed and the third party to be reported to.
The method may include entering a questionnaire into the database by contacting the control unit and entering the questions and a range of responses by telephone.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: